Hazel Charming
Hazel Charming is a 7-year-old Charmer and the main protagonist of Little Charmers. Her best friends are Posie and Lavender. Bio Appearance Hazel has fair skin with pale pink lips and golden-green (hazel) eyes. Her long, hot pink hair is streaked with various shades of pink, ending just at her knees with her bangs cut at her forehead. She wears a purple striped cat ear cap with dull pink stripes, inner-ear, and a single fuchsia star on the left. Her normal attire consists of a light green blouse depicting a purple cat face on it, beneath a purple skirt with fuchsia star print to match its suspender straps. Two light green ruffled layers on the skirt stick out from the bottom, along with a pair of purple striped leggings to match her finger-less gloves. Her purple shoes have a single pink strap and a light purple piece of material shaped like a cat head on top of the foot. Personality Spunky and spirited, Hazel Charming has a heart as large as her mischievous nature. She is very friendly and sweet, and loves to help others; always genuinely trying her best to make things easier or better. Like any other girl she loves fashion, unicorns, and playing princess. She also enjoys sports and can be competitive at times. Fearless and full of excitement, she lives for adventure and with her energetic personality, she may rush head-first into things without considering the consequences. She can be a little lazy or careless with things she is supposed to do, but she will always set out to make things right when she messes up. Magical Abilities Hazel is a charmer and enchantress-in-training. While she knows a lot of magic, she has terrible luck with it and often causes problems as a result of mixing up words or forgetting to do something. She also has the ability to speak to animals, taught to her by her mother the Enchantress. Magical Paraphernalia Wand A dark purple stick with a bright pink star on top held by green straps, matching the green handle. On the opposite end is a purple gem with fuchsia pieces attached to it. Broom A purple stick with a fuchsia star on the curled end, above a light green strap with a single bluebell flower hanging from it. The broom is hot pink with thin strings holding several bluebell flowers. The broom connects to a green section adorned with fuchsia star print. Quotes Recurring: *''"Sparkle Up Charmers!" ''- a call to action catch phrase that Hazel uses just before the Charmers work together to cast a spell *''"To the Charm House!"'' - Hazel uses this phrase whenever the girls need to meet at the Charm House. *''"Snapdragons"'' - Hazel uses this term whenever something goes wrong. Episodes: *''"Thanks for helping me fix my problem, Hazel."'' Trivia *Hazel may have been named after the Hazel Tree. *Unlike Posie and Lavender, she was not named after a flower. *When a Magical Mishap occurs, it is called "Hazeled", named after her. *Hazel appears in the episodes' title screens and credits, beyond the opening theme. *Although all three Little Charmers are famous and frequent little involuntary magical troublemakers as a whole, Hazel somewhat stands out by herself too in this "specialty", causing mispells single handedly quite a few times. Gallery hazel-character-art.png 1023290-lcprcharmingflight.jpg LCgroup.png 1023290-nickelodeon-debut-little-charmers-january-12.jpg SS_135433.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Category:Characters Category:Little Charmers characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters with pink hair Category:Characters with hats